First Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It is someones first time doing somthing for the one of the Alvarezs that they dont know if they regret it or not. What Alvarez was it and what was their first time? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's One Day at a time in anyway. This is requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

Elena had a long day at school and just wanted to relax. She was glad she had the house to herself. With her mom at work, her grandma at another opera, and Alex with his friend. Not bothering taking off her school uniform which she still rather wear pants then a skirt. Something she been trying to fight the school on pliantly of times now.

Non the less she finally had alone time. Knowing it was ok to look at porn went to her favorite vid site and typed in what turns her on in the search bar. Before hitting enter she looks out her door and looked back and forth to make sure it was just here. She even called out. Not getting a response back she went back on her bed and hit enter.

Elena's eyes brighten up seeing all the possible videos she could watch. While watching she started to rub herself throw her panties. Elena sees herself a true lesbian not like the girls on the screen. The reason why she sees herself that way is because she never slips anything in her pussy. Not even a tanpon. She is just fine just rubbing one out.

Her panties where starting to get a little too wet for her liking so she removed them. She then just realized she is now what most guys look up for their porn. A school girl with no panties under their skirt. She just sighed and shook that thought out of her head and began rubbing her pussy again. At some point she closed her eyes as she just lessoned.

Elena failed to notice the sound of the door opining do to the sound of the two girls moaning on screen. The person heard moaning and knew someone was watching porn. That person was none other then Alex. He was hoping it was his sister and breathed a sigh of relief it was. He was shocked to see her pussy and more so she is going all natural.

Well on second thought he had a strange feeling Elena would not shave anyways. Alex just watched on as his sister kept rubbing her pussy. He was just waiting to see if she would at least slip a finger in her pussy but it never came. He shook his head and had to say something even if that meant reveling himself that's he been watching.

"You do know it will feel better if you slid a finger in your pussy or even better my nice big and thick Cabin cock."

"Alex!" Elena quickly coverd her pussy with her skirt. "Don't look at me perv and that's gross what your talking about."

"That maybe true but don't you ever wonder what a dick would feel like in your pussy or it could be even slide in your ass if that's what you want. Bur why not have both."

"Maybe a little but you are talking about insets."

"No one will ever find out we are alone and no one be home for hours. I did keep your secreat after all. I think that deserves something."

"Blackmail really."

"Its not blackmail if everyone already knows. This is more like a thank you gift. Also The girl you like is signal I can hook you up. After all long distance relationships don't last."

"Sid and I are fine."

"Then why are you looking at porn?"

"If we do this this will only be a one time thing. Deal?"

"Deal."

Alex waited no time undressing and Elena could not look away she was impressed seeing her younger brother who is only fifteen with a nine inch dick. Elena never seen a dick that wasn't on a home screen of a porn site. Unlike her he shaved his pubes as Alex heard it made his dick look even bigger and that girls don't like hair in their mouths.

"Before I put this bad boy in your pussy or ass why don't you get it nice and wet for me."

Alex walked closer to his sister's bed and Elena's hand slowly reached out to grab the first and last dick in her hand. It was warm to the touch and it felt nice and soft but yet hard as well. It was a mystery how this was possible at the moment. Right now she wondered what a dick would taste like. Something she though will never cross her mind.

Elena slowly jacked off Alex as he moaned before sliding the dick into her mouth. Alex again moaned and the taste of Alex's dick was not bad at all. She bobbed her head up and down onto his shaft. She did not know why she knew how to suck dick. It felt like it was in her DNA that everyone knows the basics of sucking dick and even eating pussy.

Alex so badly wanted to place his hands on the back of Elena's head and just face fuck her but did not want to scare her off as the plan was to slide his bad boy into her pussy. So Alex just kept his eyes closed and moaned as Elena sucked away. It wasn't the best blow job he had gotten but he was not complaining. He was just glad to get a blow job.

Alex was getting close to his edge and knew very well that Elena would hate that so he had no choice to warn her which will end the blow job. Elena bobbed a few more times before Alex shot his load. Even though she tasted some of Alex's tasty pre cum she was glad that she did not get a mouth full of cum. However he did ended up shooting his load into her school uniform anyways.

Elena was about to take the uniform off in discuss when Alex stopped her. "Don't I always wanted to fuck a girl wearing a school uniform and I don't want to lose that chance."

"Your such a perv."

"It has to get washed anyways so what's the point on taking it off?"

"Your got a point there. Ok lets just get this over with."

Before Alex slid his sisters already wet pussy he decided to eat her out to return the favor. Once Alex started to eat his sister out she began to moan. Elena was impressed at Alex's skills at eating her out. He was way better at this then Sid. Something Eliana would never tell anyone. Alex was so good eating Elena out she squirted faster then she had before.

Even the amount was allot for her. Alex just kept eating Elena out until she squirted five more times. While eating her sister out Alex spelt his full name out with his tong and it was doing that was causing his sister to moan this way. On the sixth squirt Alex stopped eating out Eliana and nealed onto the bed aiming his dick at her pussy. The two siblings just looked at each other.

Alex slowly slid in with Elena moaned as every inch slid into her. Alex let Elena take a breather once he was all the way inside her. He slowly trusted away into her which caused more moans. Alex picked up speed and she moaned even more and even squirted.

"Fuck me harder Alex this will be the only cock I want in me every day if I can."

Both teens where shocked to hear that. More so Elena when it came out of her mouth. She never wanted a dick in her until now and only want it to be Alex's. As he is the only one who wont spill the secret. Even after hearing what Elena said he started to fuck her faster and harder. This just caused more moaning and squirting from Elena.

Even her mind knows she is a lesbian but her pussy did not as it was really enjoying the fucking it was getting. After a few more thrusts Alex was on edge again and had to pull out. Elena saw Alex going on his hands and though he was going to eat her out again, but was quickly surprised to find out he was now rimming her. Either way she was once again moaning.

Alex did the same meathead like he did with Elena's pussy as Elena kept moaning and even rubbing her pussy. Elena manged to put both of them in a sixty nine. Alex now thought his sister wanted to suck his dick again but was surprised when he was being rimmed. Now this was better then the one time he got rimmed. Maybe because his sister was treating his hole like a pussy.

"Slide your bad boy in my ass now and just cum into it."

Alex just smiled at that and wasted no time at all sliding his dick into her ass and pounded away. Fucking Elena's ass had caused her to squirt as well. Alex smiled at that and kept pounding away with Elena moaning. After a few more thrusts Alex shot his load deep inside Elena as she squirted. Since that day the two kept having sex when it was just them. She even let Alex cum in her pussy once a month.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
